Youth of the Nation
by Jupitermoon
Summary: This is a story, of when you think your salf but you really are not. Based on the song P.O.D sings, a shooters comes to Serena's school, and starts killing the students in cold blood.. Lives will be lost, but can the sailor scouts help this time?


This is for all of the people, who have lost their lives, on September 11th , and those who are killed everyday in school shootings. I wrote this story, to show people, that know matter where your from, who you are, that tragedy can happen to anyone of us. You never know what will happen, until it dose. Based on the song by P.O.D, "Youth Of The Nation," I hope this story, will show you, that this kind of thing, can happen to anyone...even the sailor scouts. Find out, how they get though this, in their own way.   
  
YOUTH OF THE NATION  
  
The clock read 7:45. The room was still dark, because the girl had not woken up yet. A call from down stairs was heard in the room. "Serena...Serena get down here now! Your going to be late again." In the dark, the sound of feet getting out of bed, and going to the closet. She then realizes that she can't see anything, because she forgot to turn the light on. She grumbles as she makes her way back to the lamp. The sudden light flashes the girl, causing her to look away. "Serena! Are you even up yet!?" The girl looks toward the door. "I'm coming mom!" The girl walks back to her closet, and picks out an outfit for the day. Once she changes, Serena goes down stairs, yawning very loudly. Her father has already left for work, and her little brother was eating breakfast. Her mother, waiting for her to come down the stairs. "Serena, you have got to learn how to get yourself up in the morning. It's time for you to grow up a little." Serena thought to herself "If only she knew, what I had to put up with everyday." Serena had been Sailor Moon for about two years now. Her, and her friends had seen and been through a lot, but what they were about to go through next, was past anything they had ever been through.   
  
  
After Serena ate, she got ready for school, and kissed her mother goodbye. As she was walking to school, she had a strange feeling, that something bad was about to happen. When she got to school, she saw her friend Amy was already in her set, reading some kind of book. Serena sat down beside her, like she always had. "Hey Ames, what's ya reading?" Amy looked up, with her kind face. "I'm reading a book about a school shooting that happened in America. It's really bad, a lot of kids, kids like us died, and did teaches too." Serena looked at her in shock. "What caused the shooting?" she asked still blown away that anything like that could happen. "It said here a couple broke up, and the boyfriend took it really hard, and brought a gun to school, and started shooting everyone." Serena thought about the couples around here. "Do you think that can ever happen here?" Amy nodded her head. "I don't think so Serena, stuff like that doesn't happen around here." Serena looked over to Molly. With one look, Serena knew something was wrong with her. "Molly, what's wrong? You look so sad" Molly looked into her face. "Well, the other day...um...Melvin, and I broke up." This really shocked Serena, and even Amy. "What happened?" asked Serena. "I just got tired of him. I just didn't have the same feelings for him anymore. I told him that, and he took it really hard, and I didn't want him to be sore about it."   
  
  
Serena, and Amy looked around the room. They didn't see Melvin anywhere. "I guess he's not here today" said Serena still looking around. All of a sudden, a round of gunshots were heard from the next room. Screams of pain were head one moment, then silence the next. "Everyone, get down on the floor" said Ms. Haruna. They all quickly dropped to the floor. Ms. "H" turned off the lights, so the gunman would think no one was in the room. At first, all was quite then, another round of gunshots were heard. "Hey! You! Get back here!" a man yelled out, then more shots were fired. A girl rushes in the room, closing the door behind her. The girl was breathing heavily, and was looking out the small window on the door. Through the darkness, Serena could see that the girl was her friend Lita. "Lita!?" cried Serena. Lita turned her head sharply at Serena. "Shhhhhh, do you want them to hear you?" she said in a loud whisper. Lita walked over to the people on the floor, and kneels down to them. "Lita, what is going on?" asked Serena. Lita looked her dead in the eye. "There are three guys in the school with guns. They already shot some people in the other room. I couldn't tell if they were dead, or not. That's why I came in here to tell all of you that." Serena turned to Amy. "This stuff doesn't happen around here you said. Yeah, thanks Amy" she said sarcastically. "Lita, who's doing the shooting?" asked Amy. "You won't believe me" she said shaking her head. "Who is it?" she asked again. Just then, the door opened. One gunman stepped into the room. They couldn't see his face, but when he turned on the light, they saw who it was. "Melvin!?" everyone yelled. Melvin stood there for a moment, then said "Time to die everyone."   
  
  
Melvin stood there in the doorway, with his gun in hand. He had a crazed look upon his face. He seemed to be shaking a little with rage. Everyone remained down on the floor. They all just looked at him in shock at what he was doing. "Do you know what it's like? To have someone you've cared for, just leave you, just because she's tried of you. Do you know what it's like? Do you?" was all Melvin said before he shot bullets into the wall, just missing Serena's head. Some of the kids started to cry, out of fear. Ms. H tried to talk to Melvin. "Melvin, you don't want to do this. Put the gun. You don't want to hurt anyone." Melvin turned to her, with his crazed eyes full of rage, and pain. "How do you know what I want to do!? You don't know me! None of you know me! You don't know what's it like to have someone you love, just dump you for know good reason. How do you know what I want?" Ms. Haruna never took her eyes off of Melvin. She still tried to talk to him. "Melvin, listen to me. You don't want to hurt anyone here. Your just upset, but you don't need to act your rage on these innocent kids." Melvin started to laugh, but this wasn't the laugh he had always used, this was a different kind of laugh. "You...you think everyone here is innocent?" he said between laughs. "Oh no, there's at lest one person here who is not innocent, and that's her." He took his gun, and pointed it to Molly's head. Molly's eyes grew wide with fear. "That's right, you know what you did, and now you must pay." Molly began to cry. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" she said talking between cries. Serena held Molly in her arms, trying to comfort her. "Don't comfort her!," he yelled out "She doesn't deserve it." Serena looked at him with anger upon her face. "She may have cased you pain, but she doesn't deserve to die." Melvin's eyes grew wider. "Don't tell me what to do Serena, or I'll blow those pigtails right off your head!" Lita stepped in front of her, and Molly. "You'll have to get through me first" she said in an anger tone . "Melvin...please don't do this" said Ms. Haruna. He turned back to her slowly. "You know Ms. H, I'm really getting tried of you telling me what to do. Why don't I fix that." He pointed the gun right at her head. Melvin was just about to shot her, when another guy came into the room. "Melvin, we have trouble in the next room, we need all of us on it." Melvin turned to the guy, and said "I'll be there in a sec." The guy left, and Melvin turned back to Ms. H. "I'll have to finish this later." He then walked comely out the door, out to destroy more lives.   
  
  
The room was dark again. Mainly because, when Melvin left, he shot out the lights, cutting some people when he did. Serena thought it was safe enough to open her eyes again. She saw that some of the kids were bleeding from the fallen glass that fell on them. Ms. H stood up, and looked out the small window looking around. When she saw that no one was out there, she knew she had to get the kids out of the room, before he came back. "Okay listen up everyone," she said in a com voice "We need to get out of here. As quite as you can, everyone get up, and follow me." The students got up one at a time, and started to leave the room. Serena tried to stand up, but her skirt was caught in a desk screw. She tried to get it, but it would not come lose. "Okay Serena, it's no time to be klutzy" she said to herself, as she tugged on her shirt. Amy turned to her, and said "Serena? What are you doing?" Serena looked up to her. "My skirt is caught, I can't get it out." Lita rolled her eyes, as she helped her friend. "Leave it to Serena for her to goof off in a life or death saturation" said Lita as she was getting her skirt lose. "Hey, it's not my fault that my skirt got caught, things like this just happen to me. It's always Serena who falls down, it's always Serena who gets bad grads, it's always Serena who gets shot at...oh no, I'm really gonna get shot if I stay here!" Amy put her hand over Serena's month. "You will get shot, if you don't be quite Serena" she said in an angry whisper. "There, done" said Lita finally getting Serena's skirt out of the desk. "Okay finally, now lets get..." Lita trailed off when she saw another gunmen in the doorway. It was one of Melvin's friend, Lenny. "Hello ladies," he said in an evil way "Melvin told me to come in here, and take care of you...but he told me to make your surfing last longer Molly."   
  
  
Molly looked at Lenny, with fear in her eyes. "Why dose he want me to suffer?" she asked, about to cry. "Because you hurt him, and now he wants to hurt you." Serena looked at him, her always cheerful face, now stormy with anger. "You, or anyone else will not hurt Molly, or anyone else." He looked at her, with amazement at how brave she was being. "Oh really, and who is going to stop me" he said almost laughing. "Me." Lenny turned around just in time to see someone knock him down. As he landed, his gun went off. "What the...?" said Serena looking in the door way to see Lita. "How did you...where did you?" Serena stuttered. "Serena, it's okay, I shipped out when he wasn't looking." Serena still looked confused. "Okay...what are we going to do about him?" asked Serena pointing down at him. "Don't worry about him now, Molly's just been shot." Both Lita and Serena turned around to see Amy holding Molly in her lap. Serena could see blood on her right side, where the bullet went in. "Molly" she said as she bent down to her side. "The bullet didn't go in far, but we can't move her" said Amy. Molly tried to set up, but the wound made her came back down. "Serena, you have to get help, you have to get help for the others" she said very softly. Serena shook her head. "I can't leave you here, I won't leave you here, I won't leave anyone here" said Serena starting to cry. "Serena, I will stay here with Molly, you and Lita go get help, okay." Serena looked up at Amy. "Are you sure?" Amy nodded her head. "You have to go now, I know what to do." Serena wiped her eyes, and got up. "Stay safe you two" said Lita. "Be carefully" said Amy looking up at them. Serena took one last look at her friends, then went off, not knowing if that would be the last time she would ever see them.  
  
  
It was 9:43 am, Darien was at the Crown Arcade studying for a test he had soon. Andrew was cleaning the counters, and the TV was on to the news, like it always was. There were not to many people in there at that time of day, so it was pretty quit. The TV lady, was talking about some kind of oil shortage in the north west, when someone gave her a piece of paper. She read it, then turned to the camera. "I have just been handed a very important subject. A tragedy has happened at Crossroads Jr. High." As soon as the name was said, both Darien and Andrew looked up to the TV. "It seems that three boys have started shooting the students. The cause is unknown right now, and we are not sure how many dead there are at this point. The gunmen are holding hostage the whole school, for reasons still unknown to us." Andrew was still looking up at the screen. "Darien, doesn't Serena..." He noticed that Darien was long gone at this time. "I hope he doesn't do anything crazy. They've only been dating for a week, but he's crazy about that girl."   
  
  
The halls that once held so much noise, now fell silent during the mid hours. Serena and Lita were trying to see if they could find some students, or a way out. They had tried to reach the others, but the communicators were not working, and it seemed like Melvin had locked all of the doors and windows. All they ever found were dead bodies, and blood everywhere. They walked through the halls, searching for some kind of life. It was getting late in the day, and Serena was getting hungry. They were just pasting her locker. "Lita hold up, I'm going to get my lunch." Lita turned to Serena, and gave her a look. "How can you think of eating, at a time like this?" Serena just shrugged. "I don't know, I just am." Lita rolled her eyes. "Okay, but made it quick, we have to move." Serena did the lock, and was about to open her locker. "Hey, do you what anything?" asked Serena. "What do you have?" Lita asked. Serena thought for a moment, then said "I don't know, let me check." She opened the locker. What Serena saw, made her scream echo in the quite hall way.   
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Lita turned quickly around. "Serena!?" She heard someone coming down the hall. She looked quickly around, then saw a class room. "Quick, inhere." Lita grabbed Serena, and pulled her into the class room. Lita looked out the small window. She saw Lenny, and someone else looking up, and down the hall way. Lita heard Lenny call the one guy Steve. "I know I heard a scream" said Steve. "Your just making it up. I don't see anyone, and we came to fast for anyone to hide." Lenny stared to go away. Steve took one last look, then went with Lenny. Lita let out her breath. "Man, that was close" she said looking over to Serena. "Why the heck do you scream? We could have had been killed Serena." Lita saw that Serena was not looking at her. She also noticed she was crying. She bent down beside her. "Serena...what did you see?" she whispered . Serena looked at her, tears streaming down her face. "I...I saw...Ms. H." Lita bent her head down, then closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Serena was still crying. She held Serena in her arms, trying to make her stop crying. "Serena...we'll get out of here, and we'll get the others out to." Serena wiped her eyes. "What if we don't get out of here?" Lita took Serena, and make her look at her. "Listen to me, we will get out of here, even if I have to die trying, you and the others will get out of here." Serena calmed down, and Lita checked to see if it was safe. When it was, they left once again, to search for others still alive.   
  
  
When Darien arrived at the school, there were people all around. Darien looked in the crowed, to try, and see if there was a way in the building. He didn't see away, but he did see Mina, and Raye in the crowed. He made his way through. He could see police everywhere, trying to get in the school, and help the students. It took him awhile to reach them, but he finally did. "Mina, Raye" he said still pushing through the crowed. "Darien, we've been so worried about Serena, Lita, and Amy. There hasn't been any word from them" said Mina. "I saw on the TV about this, I can as quick as I could." Raye didn't seem to be listening. She was focusing on the school. "We still don't know why Melvin is doing this" said Mina starting to lose it. "Do you think it could be the enemy?" asked Darien with major concern. "It's not the enemy." They both turned to Raye, who did not look away from the school. "If it was, I could sense it, but I don't sense anything here." Raye finally turned away from the school. Darien was trying to think what to do. "I have to get in there somehow" he said. "We already tried that. The police stopped us, and all of the doors, and windows are locked somehow" said Mina. He just shook his head. "No...no there must be a way. I can't leave her in there." Raye held his arm. "She's not alone. Lita is with her, that I know. She won't let anything happened to Serena." Darien looked down at her. "Where is Amy then?" his voice was getting hasher. Raye let go of his arm. "I don't know, but I know she's safe..." she said tailing of. "Raye, how do you know all of this?" asked Mina. Raye looked at her, almost like she wasn't there. "I don't know that either, I just know. It's all just coming to me, from somewhere I don't know." She turned back to the school, eyes full of sorrow. "I just hope I'm right." Then Darien turned to the school. "For Serena's sake, I hope your right as well."   
  
  
It was 10:00 am, Serena and Lita still had not found anyone. They were beginning to think that know one was still alive. From down the hall, they heard cries of the students. They followed the cries, and found a group of students, and a teacher. They also saw the three gunmen, ready to shoot anyone who moved. Serena and Lita pulled back away from the door, and went around the hall, so that know one would see them. "Okay, here's the plan," said Lita "We transform into scouts, then I led the gunmen away, awhile you led the students out." Serena shook her head. "I can't leave you here" she whispered. "You have to. If you don't, those people will die. Do you want to be responsible for more deaths?" she said in a harsh way. Serena got up, and reached for her broach. "Alright then, lets do this." Serena through her hand in the air, and said "MOON PRISM POWER." A flood of rainbow lights surrounded Serena, transforming her into Sailor Moon. Then, it was Lita's turn. "JUPITER STAR POWER." Lighting shot everywhere around Lita, transforming her into Sailor Jupiter. When the two scouts had transformed, they rushed back to the room, to save lives.   
  
  
Inside, Melvin and the other two gunmen were holding the students hostage, not really knowing what to do with them yet. The students were scared, and some were hurt trying to escape. From outside the door, came a noise. Melvin told them to see what it was. As soon as they stepped out, something knocked their heads together. "What the?" said Melvin readying his gun. "You have cased enough terror to these students." Melvin tuned around to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter standing in the door, with anger upon their faces. "It's time to bring you down Melvin" said Sailor Jupiter. Melvin just smiled. "I think not scouts." Two sets of hands grabbed both Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter from behind. But, that didn't stop Jupiter. She head butted both of them, causing them both to fall back. Melvin's once smiling face, tuned to fear. "Now, are you going to come quietly, or do I have to kick your butt too?" asked Jupiter in a cocky way. Melvin in rage, charged at the scouts, pushing all of them into the hall. Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter quickly got up, ready to fight if they had to. They knew their attacks were to strong for people, and would kill them instantly. But, these guys were out of control, and they would use their attacks if they had to. Even Serena knew this. Melvin, and the two gunmen got up, and again readied their guns.   
  
  
There was a short stand off, before Jupiter made her move. She ran down the hall, knowing they would chase her, and hopefully giving Sailor Moon enough time to save the students. The gunmen, knowing Sailor Moon wasn't much of a fighter, went after Jupiter, just like they planed it. Once the gunmen were gone, Sailor Moon went back into the room. She saw that some of the students were hurt, and went to see if they were alright. "Is everyone here well enough to walk?" she asked. They all said yes, though some were really in bad shape. Serena helped one of the students that was really hurt out the best she could. She led everyone to the main door of the school. It was lock, but now that she was Sailor Moon, it was not a problem.   
  
  
Outside, there was still hundreds of people there, wondering if their kids were still alive. Suddenly, the main doors to the school was blown open. Out stepped Sailor Moon, and some of the students. Once the people saw Sailor Moon with their children, they all clapped and cheered. The police helped all of the students back to their parents, and the ones that were hurt, to the hospital. All of the parents thanked Sailor Moon so much. When Serena looked into the crowed, she saw Darien, Mina, and Raye waving to her. If they rushed up to her, Serena's cover would been blown, so they kept their distance. From inside the school, more gunshots rang out. Serena then remembered, that Lita, Amy, and, Molly, were still in there. She ran back into the school, and Darien, Mina, and Raye once again became worried. Once back in the building, Serena began desperately looking for her friends. She looked all over the school building, but did not find them. Then from the science lab, she heard more gunshots. She started toward the science lab, hoping to God she would not find her friends there.   
  
  
When she reached the science lab, she saw nothing at first. She walked around the room. She looked down, and saw a pool of blood. Then, she looked over, and saw that Melvin and the others had killed themselves. Serena slowly stood up, looking down at the dead gunmen. "May your souls finally be at rest now, and may you be right again in the next life." Serena transformed back into herself, and began to leave the science lab. As soon as she stepped out of the room, who just started down the hall way came Lita carrying Molly, with Amy at her side. A huge smile appeared on Serena's face, as she raced down the hall, running to her friends. They all smiled when they saw Serena coming. She ran into Amy's arms, and gave her a huge hug. She would have had hugged Lita, but her arms were already full. "See Serena, I told you we would all get out of here," said Lita "Now, let's GET out of here." The three friends walked out of the school, the forth being carried out.   
  
  
This time, when Serena and friends walked out, they were meet by a VERY relieved group of friends. Darien held Serena in his arms, and almost didn't let her go! You could tell, he was the most worried. Lita carried Molly to an ambulance, and all of her friends said goodbye as the doors closed, and drove off. They later found out, that most of all of the students and teachers got out safely. Most were injured, and had to go to the hospital. There were twenty five dead (including Melvin, and the three gunmen) and about hundred hurt. When it was all over, Serena and the others had time to grieve for their friends that were lost. Never had there been anything like this ever in their school, and never did the scouts, or anyone one else ever forgot what happened that fateful day. Lives were made, and distorted, but know one ever forgot. Everyone who was injured recovered, and went on living. What happened that day, stayed with everyone for the rest of their lives. In time, the pain healed for everyone, but know ever forgot. The children that had to go through that, never forgot that day. Every year, everyone would come back to that school, and lay flowers, and remember all over again, and be thankful that they were the luck ones that made it. To this day, the children of the world know that they are the youth of a nation, and that they have the power to make all of this disappear if they all ever wanted to.   
  
  
THE END 


End file.
